Brother(s)?
by BloodyMoonEclyps
Summary: Fem!Luffy; I've had this small beginer of a fiction for quite a while now, never had a chanse to post it... Luffy's left the vilage and gone to live in the forest all by herself, training to get stronger and one day leave the vilage to become the Pirate King. Why is Garmps suddenly in town and trying to track her down, and who's the grumpy freckled kid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, heres a piece of the One Piece fick i've been working on, it's not that long, simply just to show what i've come up with, don't know what devil fruit Luffy will have yet, help please? plzz pm me or review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own one piece, it would be awsome if i did, but i don't.**

* * *

A small black haired girl crouched behind debree and rubble as she stalked her pray, said pray consisted of two small boys, small but still older than her.

* * *

They had caught her eye four days ago; she had gone in to town, hearing rumors that her grandfather was in town. She had not approached the old man once confirming that he indeed was in town but had instead followed him, being careful as to not get caught.

She followed him for over an hour through the worn out dirt path running through the sense forest surroundings. He had walked the path like he was used to it and had not stopped until he reached a rundown little house, he had then proceeded to walk up to the house, knocked at the door, waited several minutes before knocking again, harder this time.

The door flung open not long after that, and a masculine orange haired woman stepped out screaming profanities, threats at whoever was knocking at her door.

The small girl had to stiffen her giggles at the woman's facial expression once she saw who it was, she had never seen someone as scared of her gramps as this woman; said woman's eyes seemed to be poking out of her eye sockets while her mouth was hanging open in shock.

She had made a quick 180 and was now bowing at the old man, inviting him into her small house. He had simply shook his head and turned around, facing where she was currently hiding herself.

"I've just come to see my grandchild" he chuckled, his face crinkling with his large smile. Damn, had he noticed her?

"Grandchild?" the orange curly haired female asked before a light suddenly seemed to be turned on in her eyes "Ah, you mean Ace? I don't know where that brat is right now, he was out hunting last I saw him" Garp's smile had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and a small pout was soon on his lips.

"And I came all this way" he complained, crossing his arms in a sudden childlike fit of anger.

"A-ahh" the female stuttered, waving her hands in the air like a demented chicken "H-he should be back soon, it's dinner time soon" Garp's face immediately lit up and he accepted the woman's invitation to join them for dinner.

The small girl sight in relief as she saw her grandfather enter the small building, her relief soon turned to confusion "Grandchild, grandson" she whispered aloud, did gramps have another grandchild, did she have a sibling? A cousin?

she climbed further up in the tree- afraid to get noticed by Garp – and made a little nest of leaves to make the branch she was resting on more comfortable. About forty minutes later a small form appeared and walked towards the house, dragging a big black mass behind it.

"Ah, Ace!" she heard Garp yell once the figure had entered the house.

"Ace" she said, tasting the name in her mouth "weird name, isn't that a card" yes, she decides, a weird name indeed.

She watched the house another two hours before Garp's large form appeared in the door again. He said his byes to the orange haired woman now known as Dandan and Ace and walked back the way he had come, not noticing the small girl watching him from the shadows.

She jumped down the tree once Garp had disappeared from sight and approached the shady building in front of her.

She could hear voices talking inside the house, and sneaked closer to the bleached house.

"Boss! We can't take care of another kid!" a high squealed voice yelled in a panicked voice "This isn't a nursery! We're bandits! Not a daycare for Garp to drop off his grandkids!"

A mutter of agreement was heard from several other voices before another voice spoke up.

"And it's a girl this time, girl's are supposedly harder to handle than boy's" a darker voice added to strengthen the first's statement.

"Hey!" the female bandit from before yelled as a thud was heard "Watch what you say!"

"Yes boss!" a set of voices yelled.

"Ace? You going out again?" a snort was the only reply from the small boy before he walked out of the house. Not seeing the curious stare of the small girl hidden in one of the nearby bushes , nether taking notice when said girl followed him.

* * *

**A/N: ok, i don't know what to call Luffy yet, Luka? Luffia? or simply Luffy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm really surprised at how many who liked this story, have gotten 11 review's so far on just the first chapter. **

**I've gotten several good proposals of devil fruits; **

*** Wind**

*** Panther**

*** Fox**

*** Wolf**

**Got any other ideas? Please pm me or review! **

**Anyway just cause you responded so well on the first chapter I got in the mood to write the second chapter, so enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

This was the third day she spent following Ace and his supposedly brother Sabo, did that that they were related as well?

It had not been easy, they seemed to feel her watching them, which made them more on guard, and it did not help with her grandfather trying to catch her. He'd been in the forest looking for her ever since he'd been told that she did not live with Makino in the village anymore.

Him being in the forest was one of the most disastrous things she'd seen since she moved in, he'd rooted up trees from the ground, broken mountains with his 'fist of love', he'd even successfully destroyed several of her hiding spots while at it.

And she felt like she had to do something to pay him back, what was the saying, treat someone like they treat you? Or something like that at least.

She'd been keeping and eye open, waiting for the old man to return to the village for the night. And finally, after several hours of waiting did he finally retire for the night, and she could finally get to work.

* * *

As morning dawn she lay sprawled out on a large boulder where she could clearly view the surrounding clearing without problem.

A large smile dawned her lips even through her exhaustion and she had to stifle a giggle. She sat up and looked around herself; nothing looked out of place, untouched in the cold morning air.

"Shi shi shi shi, gramp's gonna have a fit when he sees my surprise" she turned around and fingered the handmade ladder leading up to the surrounding mountains, just in case something went wrong, she nodded to herself and seated herself and waited.

It didn't take long before a rustle of leaves caught her attention, Garp always made his presence known before attacking someone, had he changed tactics?

"Hey Sabo, hurry it up will ya!"

Crap, she hadn't thought of that, why the hell were they here, and why just here?! She had to stop them before they set anything not meant for them off, but how?

She picked up a small rock and threw it across the clearing where the blond boy, Sabo had just stepped out of the bushes to join the waiting Ace.

They both looked up and spotted her, Ace took on a fighting stance while Sabo just gripped his metal pole in a steadier hold.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Stop!"

"Huuuh?"

"I said stop, if you don't want to get caught in something really unpleasant" she pointed down to the ground to streangthen her point "trap"

"A trap? Where?" Sabo stepped up beside Ace and bent down to take a better look at the ground "I can't see anything"

"It's there! Just trust me, it's not meant for you so just go back"

"And why the hell should I trust you, I don't know you so don't tell me wh-" his sentence was caught off by a boom not far away from the clearing.

"Wha?" Sabo exclaimed, slightly unsteady after the vibration running through the ground.

"Grandpa"

"Old man"

Ace and her sighed at the same time, Ace looked up at her in shock and confusion "you know the old man?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Grandpa, he's my grandpather, and the one I set up the trap for" she crossed her arms "I'm Luffy, and if you don't want to get caught in crossfire, follow my directions"

Ace stood with his mouth hanging open, droplets of sweat pooling up on his forehead.

"Ace, come on, he's coming closer" Sabo reminded and put a hand on said boy's shoulder "So, where we goin'" he asked and turned his eyes to Luffy's small form on the boulder.

"Back up into the forest again and go to the right to the mountain, I'll hand you the ladder once your there"

"Right!" the blond said and pulled the black haired preteen with him.

They glanced at her suspiciously once they were on the mountain, Ace's eyes poring in to the side of her head.

"is it true?" he asked, his dark eyes narrowing "Is the old man your grandfather?" she simply nodded, not taking her eyes off the entrance of the clearing.

"Yeah, that's what he tells me at least"

"So you don't know for sure?" Sabo asked, his voice sounding confused.

"No, never seen my parents so can't be sure"

Silence fell over the small group, while the sound of tree's and boulder's breaking came closer and closer.

She could hear him shouting her name once in a while. Standing up she pulled down the ladder and climbed down to the smaller rock to wait for Garp to show himself, it shouldn't take much longer.

She could clearly hear Ace's and Sabo's gasps of surprise as she did so.

"Hey, he'll catch you" Sabo warned.

"Nah"

"Your life" Ace muttered, his voice cold and emotionless as ever.

"Yup!"

Just a few seconds after the last word was uttered and large crashing sound was heard as Garp made his way into the clearing, panting as if he'd run a marathon, which you might say he had.

"Yo!" she shouted and flashed her flashed her trademark grin.

Garp looked up, his eyes narrowing, a smile soon appearing on his lips.

He huffed and stood up straight "You've gotten better" her grin grew at his statement.

"I kinda had to, living alone is hard" Garp's smile disappeared at her statement and a frown soon graced his tanned face.

"That's why I left you at Makino's, my little princess shouldn't have to fend for herself" Luffy simply shrugged her shoulders and stuck a finger up her nose in disinterest.

"Princess, since when have I been treated like a princess, the time you threw me on a island only inhabited by carnivorous animals?"

Garp spurted nonsense at her accusations.

"Or the time when you sent me flying by just a few balloons?" she shuddered at the memory "Yeah, that's really how you treat a princess, crazy old coot" she heard Ace's and Sabo's laughter from down where she was sitting and Garp had seemingly also heard the two.

"Ace?" he said I an confused voice "You've met Luffia?"

Ace didn't answer and simply glared down at the old man staring at him in confusion.

"So, Luffy" he took a step closer to where said girl was sitting "are you going to come back to the village with me on your own or am I going to have to use force?"

"Shi shi shi, no way am I going back, the forest is too much fun"

"The second option then" he took another few steps before his eyes suddenly widen, as did Luffy's smile as she saw her grandfather set off her trap.

Cliffhanger!

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: ok, I don't know how good this chapter is, I wrote it on my phone around 4am, sleep deprived and in a giggly mood. Don't know why, I think I scared my sis for life by suddenly starting giggling in the middle of the night, I don't even remember what I was giggling about. **

**Did I make Luffy to OCC, is she to smart and serious, might rewrite this chappie sometime. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and plzz review! **


End file.
